vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary-Alice Claire
Mary-Alice Claire 'is a witch who debuted in the first part of [[The Originals: The Awakening|''The Originals: The Awakening.'' ]] History Mary-Alice is a witch who had history with Kol at the turn of the 20th century. When a war was brewing between witches that followed Kol and witches who followed Klaus, she sided with Kol's faction. It has been implied that their relationship was a romantic one, as when Kol greets her in the graveyard, he kisses her. However, Kol looks like he was just using her to create dark objects. Kol convinces Mary-Alice to help him against Klaus, by telling her that if Klaus and his followers had their way, vampires would overrun the city. Kol brought Mary-Alice and her witch friend Astrid to his "playhouse" where he taught them how to use Kemiya, a unique witchcraft that allows a witch to change elements and imbue objects with dark magic. Creating horrifying dark objects under his instructions, Kol told them it was just practice for what he really wanted, for them to alter one of the white oak ash daggers so it would work on Klaus. However, this spell was never completed by Mary-Alice and Kol was later daggered once again by Klaus. Prior to Kol's daggering, Mary-Alice turned against Kol and used her magic to bar him from entering the tomb they had used as a home base. This barring spell requires blood of a Claire witch to allow anyone entrance to the tomb. She and Astrid are trapped in the Dowager Folean's house in December of 1914 by one of Klaus' witches. Mary-Alice and Astrid never leaves the house since. Eventually, it is used by the witches of New Orleans Coven to place witches who are considered insane or crazy. Though she never considers herself crazy in all that time trapped in the house. She is also seen writing down her own history & life, of how she got imprisoned there. The Originals Season Two In ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol mentions Mary-Alice to Davina while explaining his history with the New Orleans witches. Trying to get back into his base in the tomb, he was unable to because of Mary-Alice's spell. The only who could open it is one of her descendants. Kol used Davina to open the tomb since she's a Claire. In The Map of Moments, Mary-Alice and her friend Astrid are shown to be trapped in the late Dowager's house in December 1914 by one of Klaus witches. Never being able to be able to leave the house, Mary-Alice and Astrid spend the rest of their days there. Personality Mary-Alice was perhaps more naive than her descendant Davina, who was wary of striking up an alliance with Kol. She did so right away; almost as soon as they were acquainted and she was Kol's favorite Claire witch in the 20th century seeing as he didn't mention her in ill way to Davina. It's clear that Mary Alice thought and saw the best in Kol despite his reputation. It is later revealed that she was not as blind as previously thought to Kol's personality, as stated to Astrid when she spelled the playhouse spelled shut so that only a Claire witch could open it, unless Kol started behaving himself, showing a cunning and devious side. Powers and Abilities Mary-Alice was shown to be a skilled & powerful witch. Together with her friend Astrid, she rapidly mastered an Arabian form of witchcraft used to change the elemental foundation of objects. This art of magic allowed her & Astrid to succesfully create various magical objects, all gifted with specific & dark properties. The same objects were later on scattered all around town, and are currently being used by the witches of New Orleans, though some came into the possession of the priest Kieran. However, she and Astrid struggled for quite some time to try & enhance the power of the daggers, in order to make them work on Klaus, however they were unsuccesful, due to needing a bigger diamond for the spell. She also easily performed a boundary spell to prohibit anyone from entering the dowager's mansion while she, Kol & Astrid were searching for the diamond. However, the same boundary spell was later on turned against her & Astrid, which trapped them in the dowager's mansion for the rest of their lives. She also managed to seal off the clubhouse in which she, Astrid and Kol worked, by binding the spell to her own blood, which means that only her descendants - Claire witches could reverse the spell. Physical Appearance Mary-Alice was an attractive woman who had a fair complexion, round face shape, light blue eyes and light blonde hair which she curled into tight ringlets around her face. Despite being the ancestor of Davina Claire, the two look quite dissimilar. Contrary to Mary-Alice, Davina has an olive complexion and naturally dark hair. However, this is not particularly unusual as Mary-Alice and Davina are at least three generations apart. Appearances The Originals Season 2 ;Season 2 *''The Map of Moments'' ;The Originals The Awakening *''The Originals: The Awakening'' (4/4) Name *The meaning of the name Mary-Alice is 'You have a receptive nature and may bear burdens for others'. *'''Claire is a French name and it means "illustrious". Trivia *She made her debut in Kol's webseries where its revealed that she's Davina ancestor. *She's the narrator of the webseries. *Together with her friend Astrid under the guidance of Kol Mikaelson, they created various dark objects, later used throughout the show: a bracelet forcing obedience (used by Davina to control Mikael), a rosary causing madness (used by Agnes and Bastianna to curse Sean and Kieran, respectively), shackles used to halt a witch's magic (later used on Finn) and the Devil's star (used on Monique). *It's heavily implied she was a causality of the war that was going on between the two Mikealson brothers, behind the scenes videos of the webseriess show that she becomes imprisoned in a hexed house, unable to ever leave. * She with Astrid were the first prisoners in Dowager Folean's house. Gallery AwakeningPart1-feature.jpg Vdcvkx.png Normal_TheOriginals209-0117MaryAliceAstrid.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0196MaryAlice.jpeg See also Category:Characters Category:Claire Family Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Guest Characters